Drain You
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: One baby to another says. I'm lucky to have met you. I don't care what you think. Unless it is about me. It is now my duty to completely drain you.-They call me Star Tucker. The original angsty fire-red haired girl.-OC story.
1. OC Form Thingy

**Alrighty, yes ANOTHER OC story. But don't you go thinking I've given up on Hey Hey, My My because I most certainly haven't! As a matter of fact I'm almost finished writing the next chapter of it! Anywho this story is gonna feature another of my OC's, an Ike-Aged Goth girl named Star Tucker, she's Craig Tucker's half sister and yeah…originally she was a hippie but then I created Jude who is the epitome of hippie-ness, so the result is Star being a Goth. For this story I'm only gonna be accepting around 15 OC's otherwise the story is really confusing and hard to follow because you always forget who's who. Every chapter of this story is gonna feature the lyrics of a Nirvana song cos I'm a diehard Nirvana fan, shut the hell up okay XD **

**So ermm what else is there to say…well the older OC's you don't hafta submit because every OC in Hey Hey, My My will be mentioned sometime or other they just won't be a main because obviously this surrounds Ike-Aged characters like Georgie etc…I'm not sure who I'm pairing Star with yet but it'll probably either be Georgie, Ike, Evan, Derek or possibly Tweek. Not sure yet, your OC can have a crush on any of those characters they just might not end up with them! And obviously Jude's with Stan XD so…don't even try, but the older OC's won't have that much roles, they'll be mentioned a lot but…eh. I recommend you all to create some Ike-Aged OC's for me to use! And also the chances that Star will like your OC aren't big, she's Goth, she's not a nice person on the outside. But of course send in characters of any style, race etc…**

**Here's Star's info just to help or whatever:**

_**Name: Starla Renee Tucker (she just goes by Star)**_

_**Age: Ike's age**_

_**Grade: Whatever**_

_**Hair: 60's style Bob haircut that's dyed bright fucking blood red. She has straight-across-the-forehead-bangs that are so long that she's always flipping them out of her eyes. The longest part of her hair is just a little below her chin. Her hair is naturally black so she has skinny black eyebrows. **_

_**Appearance: Star's about 5'6. She's super super skinny, borderline anorexic at best but still good looking. **_

_**Skin: Pale, pallid, very unhealthy looking**_

_**Eyes: Golden/honey brown, always wearing dark eyeliner and either purple, black or red lipstick. Her eyes are very striking and she HATES when people tell her that her eyes remind them of the faggy Twilight vampires. **_

_**Piercings/tattoos: Tongue barbell, ears pierced in every spot possible, left eyebrow pierced**_

_**Clothes: Black bandanna tied around her head, black Tripp pants, a tight black t-shirt with the words 'Do I Look Like A Fucking People Person?' written on it with black netted sleeves, studded armbands, upside down cross pendant on a chain as a necklace, various rings, black buckle up platform boots. If she were to be formal she'd wear a strapless, floor length black dress with netted sleeves. **_

_**Friends: Ike, Red Goth, Tall Goth, Georgie, Henrietta. The only person she's friends with who isn't Goth is Tweek because they both love coffee and just get along really well. **_

_**Enemies: Bebe, any Justin or Britney wannabe, The vampire kids of course **_

_**Siblings (optional): half brother Craig Tucker and half sister Ruby Tucker**_

_**Pairing: Red Goth, Georgie (KinderGoth), Tall Goth, Ike or Tweek**_

_**Bio/Other: Star has a tendency to flip people off ALL the time, she plays electric guitar and she's in a band with the Goths. She owns a Fender Telecaster that's sunburst with a cream white pick guard. She hates when people call her vamp/emo or think she's not Goth just cos she has bright hair. Star mouths off to alot of people, she always has to say what's on her mind, she's usually never in class, either cos she's skipping with the Goths or because she's sent to Mr. Mackey's office for various reasons. **_

_**Likes: Edgar Allen Poe, Aleister Crowley, chain smoking cigarettes, black coffee, flipping people off, Goth music, Goth clothing, writing poetry, alcohol**_

_**Dislikes: Life, Justin and Britney wannabes, the sun**_

_**Favorite Music Artist: Nirvana (even though they're not really Goth) Skinny Puppy...any other Goth music. **_

_**Favorite Color: Black...duh and red and dark purple I suppose**_

_**Stereotype: Goth**_

_**Birthday: July 17**__**th**_

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Grade: **

**Hair: **

**Appearance: **

**Skin:**

**Eyes: **

**Piercings/tattoos: **

**Clothes: **

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**Siblings (optional): **

**Pairing: **

**Bio/Other: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Favorite Music Artist: **

**Favorite Color: **

**Stereotype: **

**Birthday: **

**Havvveee fun guys ;D**

**-Peace, Love, Flowers, Puppies, Nirvana-**

**~~Mick~~**


	2. Sliver

**Yes my lovers it is Chapter 1! Not the longest thing ever but you kind of get an introduction to how pessimistic Star is. If anyone's confused Star is Craig and Ruby's half sister, she doesn't take Ruby's place, I just haven't featured the other Tucker sister yet! Anywho I hope you enjoy this first chapter of Drain You, and no I didn't put any OC's in this chapter, I'm going to be introducing them slowly. But next chapter I'm thinking you're probably gonna see Bugs, Theo and Verg! No worries, all the OC's will get crammed in sooner or later. [= **

**~~Peace, Love, Flowers, Puppies, Candy, Nirvana~~**

**~~Mick~~!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, South Park & the amazing song Sliver by Nirvana are sadly NOT mine! **

**Sliver**

_Mom and Dad went to a show_

_Dropped me off at grandpa Joe's_

_I kicked and screamed, said please, oh no_

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Had to eat my dinner there_

_Mashed potatos and stuff like that_

_Couldn't chew my meat too good_

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Said why don't you stop your crying_

_Go outside and ride your bike_

_That's what I did, I killed my toe_

"What the fuck Star." That was the first thing that popped out of my half brother's mouth when he got into the car with us. After talking to him for years through only phone and email I forgot how much of a dick Craig is.

"What Craig?" I snap right back at him. I guess I should explain who I am, not that you give a shit. Honestly I don't blame anyone for not-caring, I mean who wants to read about another stupid teenage girl? Not me. Anyways my name's Star Tucker, well Starla Renee Tucker actually but I _will _sac you if you call me that. It's just Star. I was a 'love child' or so my dad says, but when he says 'love' he really means 'mistake child' trust me, I know this shit. Pretty much I'm the result of an affair Thomas Tucker had with a Canadian woman while on a business trip in the 90's. That Canadian woman is my mother obviously; Rachelle LeClaire, yeah…she's French Canadian, a true Quebecer through and through. It's disgusting. Especially because even after living in Quebec Canada with her for ten years I still can't speak a word of French. Recently my mom lost her job as an exotic dancer—yes, an exotic dancer—and we got evicted. So what did she do? Pawned me off to my father of course. I don't hold it against her; I mean I'd rather live in Colorado in an actual _house _than in Montreal on the street.

"Dude…" A corner of Craig's full lips curls up. "You're Goth"

"You still wear the same toque you did in grade 3!" I send him a scowl. I guess I have changed, last time he saw me I was all bouncy black pigtails and freckles. But he looks different too. _Fucking _different. He's probably 6'1 now, his hair—the same pitch black as mine used to be—is down to his shoulders and stick straight with long bangs, but his eyes are still that icy blue that just stabs at you subconsciously even when you're not looking at him. That's Craig Tucker for you. I wish I would have inherited the blue eyes from my dad but no I had to get my mom's boring honey brown, what's even worse is when that whole Twilight fad started I was asked numerous times if I was a vampire because of their goldish hue. Fucking conformists.

"I like my toque!" Craig proclaims, another thing I have that my brother has—the ability to keep a monotone voice even when I'm yelling—I don't know how either of us does it but we do.

"You've got everything Star?" Dad leans against the passenger-side door of his bland Dodge Caravan and gives me a fake-smile, his once fiery red hair is fading to grey. I never want to fade like that, but don't we all eventually? It's inevitable.

"Yeah" I reply halfheartedly, it's obvious that dad doesn't want me here. Eh, I don't blame him; I wouldn't want me here either. Life's fucking swell. I hope you caught the sarcasm. "I've got everything" 

"Bye hon." I roll down the back window to let mom give me a peck on the forehead. Mom in all of her fried-straight-dyed-auburn hair glory. What can I say, I'll miss her. "I'll call you every weekend Starla sweetie" She gives me a smile—a Thomas Tucker fake smile—and then sends a melancholy look towards my dad. I know she wishes he woulda chose her over the homey blonde he did marry. But he didn't. Of course not.

"See ya mom" The words come out as one long sigh. We're outside the airport in Denver right now. Mom was nice enough to come on the flight to Colorado with me—but I know she didn't really wanna. Oh well. It's not like I'm ever gonna see her again.

"Bye my little Star" Mom gives me one last one-armed hug before leaving. She's such a sensitive person I'm surprised she didn't break down crying. But, again, I don't blame her…it's just me after all.

Craig leans over to roll up my window, dad gets in the drivers seat and we're off. After driving for awhile a blotchy, splintery wooden sign comes into view. Hello South Park.

I think there's a Nirvana song that could describe every day of my life. I think this as I tack a corner of my favorite Kurt Cobain poster up above my bed. I may be Goth but I go weak at the knees when I hear that mans voice. I worship the King of Grunge. Sue me. The pounding drums, the long low bass line, the heavy guitar and that voice…I absentmindedly clutch my Voodoo doll teddy to my chest and sigh dreamily. Nirvana is the one and only thing I'm a total fan girl for, I won't even deny it. I own every book, CD, poster and merchandise possible for that band. They're seriously my life…which is intensely sad when you think about it. Shut up, I'm a pessimist. I have done wonders with this room though. What was once the violet-walled guest bedroom is now half-covered in posters—mostly of Nirvana and Kurt, but there are a few Skinny Puppy and Sex Pistols ones thrown around in there—and I bought dark purple paint back in Montreal to redo the walls.

Good work so far Starla Renee—only I can call myself by my full name, if anyone else says it I get seriously pissed. I toss a black pillow onto my bed and low and behold out falls a half smoked cigarette. Beautiful. I light the bitch up and take a long drag. Nothing like a smoke at—what time is it…12:45 on a Sunday. Hell cigarettes are good anytime, and coffee. Coffee, smokes, bright red hair dye and Nirvana…the story of my life. Pathetic.

Suddenly there's a heavy knock on my bedroom door—what the fuck? "Who is it?" I call dully, pressing the final tack into the wall to keep Kurt's beautiful face forever immortalized over my bed.

"You have a visitor Starla!" I hear dad's muffled voice from down the hall somewhere.

A visitor? Me? Who in their right mind would be visiting me? Frowning and killing the cigarette I stride over to the door and slowly creak it open. "Uh…hi?"

"Hi" The boy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, his other hand is cupping something familiar—a piece of clay?

But then I recognize the tiny sculpture and I gasp, I turn on my heel and whip the other half of the long-dried clay out from my dresser drawer. "Ike!"

"Star" It's all coming back to me now. The days when I didn't spend hours moping around and listening to downer music. "You look so different"

I can almost feel tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. "So do you" I exclaim, and I can't help myself, I throw my arms around his neck and press my face into his warm, comforting shoulder. He smells like home. And just like Craig he looks so different. I remember Ike Broflovski as the petite, raven haired, genius-kid. Now he's long and lanky, but his skin is the same snow-pale and he still has that delicate dusting of freckles along his cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose. His hair is it's natural flat-black although now it's down a little past his shoulders at the back and his bangs have grown out so much that they cover one eye—he doesn't look like an emo poseur though. He's wearing a faded Dead Kennedy's t-shirt with the neckline hanging low over his bony shoulders along with a pair of wrecked cream white Converse and torn up blue jeans. Can you believe me and this kid used to be best friends?

Neither can I.

"Holy fuck Star" Ike nuzzles his head into my hair—it's greasy but it smells like flowers—and sighs deeply. This is like the reunion of the century. I dunno why he's so happy to see _me _though. "I missed you Star Girl"

"Fuck" My mind's still processing everything. I haven't seen this boy since we were both five years old. Ten years ago man. I wish we could catch up…but we've been apart for so long there's no way we'll ever be as close as we once were. Bummer. Eh, it's not like I ever have any good luck anyways. "I missed you too Ikey" Yeah I'm Goth. But there's an exception for my first best-friend, my first kiss, my first love…Ike Broflovski. We shared a lot of firsts me and that kid. Maybe we can get it all back. Because I never had a better friend than him. I'm crying. Oh fuck no I'm crying. I dig my glossy black fingernails into the fabric of Ike's t-shirt and sob lightly. He holds onto me like it's the end of the world. And maybe it fucking is.

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_After dinner, I had ice cream_

_I fell asleep, and watched tv_

_Woke up in my Mother's arms_

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_Grandma take me home _

_I wanna be alone_

**Right O, so far these are the OC's I've gotten:**

**Bugs Montgomery**

**Theo Sykes**

**Vergil Day**

**Isabelle Layke**

**Laura McCarthy**

**Kuran Montri**

**Emilie Griffiths **

**Christy Morejon, oh ChristyCullen101 I'm just wondering, are you submitting Christy as a younger character or as Kyle and everyone's age? And also, can I use Nathan too? **

**Alrighty so a bit of info about how OC's will be used. Older OC's won't be featured much, also most of the older characters already have pairings. Actually I'm not really sure if this story's gonna have many pairings, it may just be teenagers screwing around with eachother for the most part. I STILL haven't decided on a pairing for Star, she'll probably end up being with Ike, Georgie, Evan, Derek and maybe even Tweek once and then hafta pick who she wants, no she's not a slut. Oh, ALSO, Star probably WON'T be friendly to most of the OC's. There are a few exceptions like her childhood friends Bugs, Ike, Theo and Verg but for the most part she plays the bitchy-Goth, she might later realize how stupid she acts sometimes. So, no one take offence if your OC gets bashed a little because you all know that I adore your characters but to write this in Star's POV I hafta be a bit mean. Because whereas my hippie Jude loves everyone my Goth Star hates. So yeah. LOVE TO EVERYONE. I'll be accepting about 6-7 more OC's max. R&R MY BEAUTIES! The more you review the more your OC gets featured ;D **


	3. D7

**YAY an update ;D Yahh, sorry that all of my story's are takin awhile to update—I haven't given up on any of em—but I've actually been uber busy lately. I got caught skipping my math exam today [thank god no one found out I was actually at my boyfriend's place XD] so maybe this weekend I'll actually have time to write cos I'll hafta stay home. Hehe. Anywho sorry for the short chapter but enjoy nonetheless! R&R ;DD**

**~Peace, Love, Empathy~**

**!~~Mick~~!**

**Disclaimer: South Park & D7 by Nirvana=NOT MINE! NO WAYYY**

**D7**

_Straight as an arrow _

_Defect defect _

_Not straight, not so straight _

_Reject reject _

_Towards anti-social _

_Solo solo _

_Standing on the stairs _

_Cold, cold morning _

_Ghostly image of fear _

_Mayday mayday _

_Gonna leave this region _

_They'll take me with them _

_Dimension seven_

_Straight as an arrow _

_Defect defect _

_Not straight, not so straight _

_Reject reject _

_Towards anti-social _

_So dumb so dumb_

_Standing on the stairs _

_Cold, cold morning _

_Ghostly image of fear _

_Mayday mayday _

_Gonna leave this region _

_They'll take me with them _

_Dimension seven_

What's the best way to spend a Sunday afternoon? Walking around your old hometown with your old best friend reliving past memories? I think yes. And that's just what I'm doing right now. I'm wobbling unsteadily across the ice of Starks Pond with Ike Broflovski and truthfully—I couldn't be happier or more confused. I've been apathetic for so long that this rush of emotion is freaking me out. "Having fun?" Ike calls from over his shoulder as he breezes past, the boy's not even on skates yet he's gliding over the frozen water as if he were.

"Definitely" I can't keep the sarcasm out of my voice and I cringe when I see a flash of hurt in the ravenette's pale eyes. The last thing I wanna do is hurt him.

Ike comes to a halt, the toe of his holey Converse bumping into a snow drift. "What's wrong Star? You've kinda been like this since I showed up"

I sigh and glance up at him. I'm not acting any more depressed than usual but of course Ike never knew me as the negative bitch I am now. "It's just" I breathe, fogging up the air in front of us. "You remember me as someone—I'm—it's like I'm a different person now. How can you even stomach it?" What must he think of how pale and skinny I am, of my fire-engine-red hair, of the black ringing my eyes? How can't he be disgusted? Ike's hands brush over my hips and he settles them there, almost as if we've never been apart, almost like we're lovers or something. Its way too weird, I jerk away from his touch automatically. Again hurt wells up in the crystalline irises. Oh no. You see, he'd be better off without me. "I'm sorry"

"F—for what? I'm so fucking confused right now?" There's no hint of humor in his voice, have I fucked things up already? It would be no surprise. I squeeze my eyes shut and whip around, tense and ready to leave. But he was never one to let things go easily. "Star" Before I know it my shoulders are seized and Ike's long fingers are lifting my chin to bring me to his eyelevel. "What happened to you?"

I give him the same melancholy look my mom gave my dad at the airport. "I grew up."

But then he does something that both takes me off guard and instantly makes me feel alright; he takes my hand in his. "That doesn't mean we can't be best friends again"

I bite my lip—probably smearing plum purple lipstick all over my teeth—and smile waveringly. "You're right" I squeeze Ike's hand. Because there's nothing in the world I want more than my old friends back.

"BROFLOVSKI!" The harsh yet definitely female voice breaks all the pent up tension in the air. Thank God for—no way—is that—it is…

"Bugs?" Her name comes out a question because fuck…if I thought Ike changed in looks…Bugs Montgomery is a whole other person. Her hair is still that wispy chocolate brown only now it's spiked out and streaked through with electric blue, her skin is pale and as always bruised and battered from many a skateboarding incident—if she even skateboards anymore, for all I know she could have been beaten up by a T-Rex.

She narrows her optics and then her face breaks out in a carefree grin. "Star? Shit son…" I can feel her sizing me up, as kids Bugs had been one of my best friends. Me, her, Ike, Vergil Day and Theo Sykes, I wonder what happened to those two rascals—

"DUCK!" I'm not left wondering for long because moments after the one boy yells I'm tackled into a snow bank by another.

"Nngh" I rub my forehead—that baby's gonna bruise—and find myself looking into a pair of mischievous unbelievably-bright-blue eyes. He's smirking in that cocksure way he had even as a kid, his chestnut hair is looking untamable as always. Theodore Sykes. Oh how I missed you. "Theo!"

His smile doesn't waver "Star!" I never understood how both Theo and his super-best-bud Vergil kept tans during the winter—most of the year in South Park—but they always did. Now is no different. I've never been able to tan, not that I'm jealous; imagine what dark skin would look like with my current hair color? "Since when're you back!"

"Since today!"

"Awesome!" A new voice exclaims, and with that Theo is shoved into the snow beside me and Vergil Day takes his best friends place leaning over me. "Heya Star!"

"Hey Verg" I can't help but be pent up when I'm around these two fireballs; they just have an energy around them that makes you wanna giggle and grin non-stop, they've always had that presence. I'm glad at least a few things in South Park are the same. Bugs is still a punky tomboy, Theo and Verg are still best friends, Ike is still the sweetest thing alive. Thank God for that much. "Still haven't bought a hair brush I see" I laugh, nodding towards Vergil and raising a skinny eyebrow, yup; the boy's shaggy brown hair is messy as per normal.

"Nope" He flashes a pearly white oh-so-boyish grin my way and then rolls over to sit with his knee's on either side of Theo's chest. "I see red's still your favorite color" Verg pulls at a strand of my chin length scarlet hair and I blush and nod. "But the style" He nods to my all-black attire "Kinda changed"

"Yeah" I shrug and prop myself up on the elbows of my buckle-up black jacket. "I like the color black too"

"You mean shade" Ike smirks; he pushes me back into the snow and sits on my chest in the same fashion Verg is sitting on Theo.

"Oh God you guys" Bugs rolls her eyes, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her baggy jeans. Her eyes are lined with the same amount of jet-black raccoon-makeup as mine are which makes me feel slightly less like a freak. "I've missed ya Star"

"Frig I missed you too" I smile up at Bugs from my current position—being squished into the snow bank by Ike—and bite my lip. "It's really great to see you guys again" Theo and Vergil grin their toothy grins, Bugs shrugs and her pale cheeks flush, smiling only slightly—but for Bugs that barely there smile is the best you'll get—and Ike, I guess his face—the dimples, the sparse freckles, the almost-transparent blue irises and the dark hair—is what I missed the most. And with those full rosy lips, just slightly discolored teeth and of course the baby-soft-skin, his smile is by far the best. Not to say that I don't love Verg, Bugsie and Theo as well. But I guess-I don't know…first love is always the best. And I think I'm still sorta in love. Cos even when I was a kid I knew we had _something. _

"Star?" The flat voice comes from a grove of nearby dead trees. Goths? My eyes widen when I recognize the face—petite features, owl-large hazel eyes, milky white skin, thick painted-black mouth, yellowing teeth, sweeping ink-black bangs, dark hollows-and I can feel my heart fly up to my throat. Fuck. Things just got a whole lot more confusing.

_Straight as an arrow _

_Defect defect _

_Not straight, not so straight _

_Reject reject _

_Towards anti-social _

_So dumb so dumb _

_Dimension seven_

_Dimension seven_

_Dimension seven_

_Dimension seven_

_Dimension seven_

_Dimension seven_

_Dimension seven_

**THE OC'S:**

**Vergil Day**

**Bugs Montgomery**

**Theo Sykes**

**Oh just a note older characters like Vean and Jude will be featured [because I love the alcoholic King & stoner Queen so fucking much] but only minorley cos this is a Ike-aged OC fic. Oh and also I still haven't figured out who to pair Star with in the end. Who do you think; Ike or Georgie? Dum dum dum. Only time will tell ;D**

**OC'S TO BE USED:**

**Addison McVim [PLEASE send me Addie's info!] [=**

**Christy & Nathan Morejon**

**Isabelle Layke**

**Laura McCarthy**

**Kuran Montri**

**Hope Tompson**

**Emilie Griffiths **

**Zora Cody**

**Taylor O'Neil**

**I'll be accepting a few more OC's, some boys would be nice! Again, R&R and I'll give you a magical sammich and special brownies ;D**


	4. Stain

**Yay, I updated ;D So uhm. If you review I will give you OREO UNICORNS FROM URANUS AND JUDE WILL MAKE YOU FRIENDSHIP BROWNIES ='D R&R please, your approval is my drug…well besides weed 8D I still haven't made my mind up who to pair Star with. Gahh either Ike or Georgie but now I'm thinking about Evan too or Tweek or Dylan. Also, now that I've introduced Lee into the story who says I should pair him with Stan and Jude with Kevin or Kenny? I'm not sure. Oh also. To cause less confusion I'm calling Red Goth Dylan and Tall Goth Evan like in most fanfics, because in Hey Hey, My My I called Tall Goth Derek and Red Goth Evan but that makes things way too confusing. Red is Dylan. Tall is Evan. Got it? Got it! Anywho I hope you enjoy Star's confusion between who's hitting on her or not. She's not a slut. But sooner or later she'll probably end up getting with each of the possible pairings and then settle on one. Sorry for the rushed ending I just really wanted to post something! And…I hope the story itself doesn't seem rushed. I don't think it does if you keep in mind that Star lived her childhood out in South Park so all the guys aren't randomly getting crushes on the new girl…like…they all knew her before so xD**

**~~Peace, Love, Flowers, Puppies, Nirvana~**

**~~Mick~~!**

**Disclaimer: South Park & Stain by Nirvana [best band EVER] are sadly not le mine =[**

**Stain**

_Well he never bleeds and he never fucks_

_And he never leaves 'cause he's got bad luck._

_Well he never reads and he never draws._

_And he never sleeps 'cause he's got bad luck, yeah_

_I'm a stain, I'm a stain, I'm a stain, I'm a stain_

_Ugh..._

_Well he never bleeds and he never fucks_

_And he never leaves 'cause he's got bad luck._

_Well he never reads and he never draws._

_And he never sleeps 'cause he's got bad luck, yeah_

Georgie Wilson. Goth even in childhood; always with the hairspray, dyed black hair and onyx lipstick. He hasn't changed a bit. It's beautiful. Neither have the other five who sit with him inhaling nicotine, blasting Skinny Puppy and moping around. Fuck I missed their faces. Wait—five? There's one guy that I don't recognize, but who am I to say anything, I haven't been here in ten years after all.

"Star?"

My mind lazily flops back to Ike—he's still seated with his knees on either side of my chest, looking slightly unnerved. Unnerved that I sorta want to talk to my old Goth friends? Interesting. "Yeah?" I manage a tiny smile and absentmindedly—_so _absentmindedly—I stroke my hand across his silky cheek, the skin is just as warm and soft as I expected, and as soon as I pull away his face rouges. That blush, those blue eyes…how did mom ever convince me to leave this place?

"STAR!" Another teenage voice—presumably male—slices through the icy air. Georgie. Again. "COME 'ERE!"

I glance up at Ike awkwardly and quickly gesture towards the Goths. "I guess I should…" I stammer pathetically "Go and…umm…see them."

"Go for it" Ike grins—shyly?—and stands up, brushing snow off his torn up jeans as he lets me up.

Once I have both feet on the ground I trek over to the grove of rather dead trees that the Goths sit beneath. "Hey" I can feel my face—which is so goddamn white—turn scarlet, as scarlet as my frigging hair probably. Curse my pale complexion! I start gnawing on one of my glossy black fingernails uncomfortably.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" questions someone else, someone with a gravely, flat voice. My gaze leaves the snowy ground and lands on the speaker. Red Trudeau, well Dylan, but he goes by Red, or at least he used to. He's kept the long flat-black hair with the dull red dye pouring down from the roots, along with his fully-black attire, but that's expected.

"Sit" Georgie pats the log beside him and I slowly lower myself to sit on it. "Since when're you back Star?" He passes me a cigarette and I nod thankfully.

"Since today" I reply, flicking out my torch and lighting the smoke.

"Shit" Henrietta's eyes—toned purple with contacts—take me in. "You've sure changed." Henrietta never did care for me, I was always just that tagalong kid who wasn't quite Goth but fit in perfectly with the others. She was never hostile towards me, just…indifferent.

"I guess" I shrug halfheartedly and puff on my Export A cigarette. "How've you guys been?"

"Non-conformist" Smirks the tallest boy "Like usual, and you?" Evan Verlaine; 6'3 and stick thin, with sea green eyes, pallid skin, rouged lips and almost-shoulder-length dye-black curls. Beautiful. Oh right—he asked me a question.

"Uh" I find myself stumbling on my words again; it's hard to _not_ be tongue tied around someone as gorgeous as Evan. "I've been…uhh…pretty…unsatisfactory"

"Pretty unsatisfactory?" Georgie brushes back a few shiny black strands of his hair. "That's a new one" I can't keep my eyes from his lips. Parted. Pouty. Painted the blackest black they can be.

I raise my over-plucked eyebrows "Why, how would you describe your life?"

He glances at the smoldering tip of his cigarette and then back to me. "A hell hole?" Dylan, Evan, Henrietta and the other boy nod in agreement. Who…_is _that other guy?

I guess he sees me looking at him because he meets my stare—sky blue optics lined with Kohl—and smiles lightly with pink lips. "I guess you never met me" His voice comes out emotionlessly, but that look he gave me—it speaks levels, he's not just another Goth. "I'm Lee"

I nod, my bright red bangs falling over my eyes "I'm Star"

"Falling Star" Georgie chuckles darkly and tosses his fringe so it splays out over his face. "Remember that?" I nod with a roll of my eyes. My childhood Goth name; Falling Star.

"Hey Star!" Bugs yells from across the pond. "We're heading over to Tweek Bros, wanna come with?" I chew my lip and dart my eyes from the Goths to the others. Well…that's what I like to think I did. But really my eyes dart from Georgie—with his sultry black makeup and sneer—to Ike—with the bluest eyes and the sweetest smile on the planet.

"I guess I'll" I bite down on my lip, almost wince and look up "ONE MINUTE GUYS! Um yeah, I'll—I'll see you guys around." Why am I so awkward? Such a fucking mess? Can't I just act normal for once?

"Definitely" Georgie deadpans, looking at me levelly; his onyx lips in a straight line save for the corner of his mouth which is lifting in the beginning of a malicious half-smile. He grazes a pale hand over my waist "Wanna come to Village Inn with us tonight?"

I turn to face the lanky boy and give him a smile/smirk of my own. "Sure" I purr "I'll see you tonight" Let's just say that I ooze way more confidence than I really have. I shake back my crimson hair and jog over to my four other friends.

"Huh" Theo muses once I reach them "I never saw Georgie eye-fuck someone that much before"

"I know eh" Vergil chuckles "I think he has the hots for you Star-Bar"

"Star-Bar?" I snort, ignoring his statement "Really Verg, really?"

"Yes Star-Bar, shut up. It's the only rhyme I could think up that quickly" I roll my eyes and can't help but smile.

"How about you all shut up!" Bugs snaps, but she's grinning and she's looking wild and gorgeous as always. "To Tweek Bros already"

"Yeah, yeah" Verg pokes his tongue out from between rosy lips and so starts our journey to the coffee shop.

It's only when we're in Tweak Bros that I finally realize that Ike hasn't talked since I acknowledged the Goths back at Stark's Pond. "You alright?" I ask quietly, nudging one of the ravenette's—actually, at a closer inspection his hair isn't quite black, it's just a really, really, REALLY dark brown with reddish undertones—pale shoulders. "Ike?"

"Yeah, yeah" He gives me what I assume is supposed to be a reassuring, carefree smile. But it comes out as a forced twist of that pretty mouth of his. "I'll—be right back" We haven't even been in the store five minutes but Ike races to the bathroom like there's no tomorrow.

I cock an eyebrow "Uh…is he usually that…weird" My voice cracks, I dab at my plum toned lipstick with the sleeve of my jacket nonchalantly.

"Ike's a weird kid" Bugs laughs, lifting an eyebrow—pierced through with one silver and one black barbell.

"Usually" Vergil continues Bugs' sentence "Not _that _weird though"

"The answer to this is really simple guys" Theo rolls his bright eyes and smirks "He is so totally jealous"

"Jealous?" I let out a one noted laugh. "Of what?"

"Of Georgie hitting on you" Verg exclaims, like he's just solved the mystery of the century "Shit. He is so totally jealous of Georgie hitting on you!"

"Ughh" Bugs sighs thickly and leans over the counter "I'll have a medium double-double Tweek" Oh, I didn't notice him there before. But lo and behold standing behind the counter, twitchy as ever, is Tweek Tweak.

"Tweek!" I drop my Goth demeanor and smile softly. "Long time, no see!"

"Jesus-Jesus Christ" Tweek manages to grin quickly before a twitch makes him grimace. "S-Star, have-haven't seen you in GAHH—a long-t-time" His hair is down to his collar bone and it's so spiked up and out—in punk fashion if he'd styled it intentionally—it looks like it hasn't been brushed in months, which is probably true. His skin is creamy and perfect save for the spots where he's picked wounds with cocaine-addict tendency and his mane is bright blonde as always. His eyes are as dark and warm as the bitter coffee he's currently gulping down. "C-Craig mentioned that you were c-coming back"

I'm not really sure what to say—fuck my fucking awkwardness—but I'm saved by the voice that slices through the coffee shop in a way-too-dramatic way. "STARLA, COFFEE'S HERE!" It's Theo of course, batting his eyelashes and shaking my cup of black Joe precariously.

I bite my lip and turn back to the blonde "I'll see you around Tweek" He gives me this look—I don't even know how to explain it…but for Tweek it's all wrong; calm and caring and such, I'm almost unnerved by what lies in those chocolaty irises.

"Nngh, s-see ya Star"

"Definitely" I try to return the look he's intently giving me but I think it comes out all flirtatiously. "We should have coffee sometime"

"Gahh, s-sure" Tweek replies, twisting the long fingers of one hand in his Tweak Bros uniform and tugging at his yellowy hair with the other. Despite his drug-addict tweakiness the blonde really is gorgeous. I feel my stomach tie itself up.

As I approach our table by the window I think. Why do all the boys in South Park have to be so fucking sexy? And why do I have to be so fucking…plain? Life isn't fair. I seat myself next to Ike. "Want your coffee?" Theo trills

"Yeah bitch!" I grin—always so good at covering up my emotions—and reach for the steaming cup.

"Verg, Theo, Bugs!" A girl who I vaguely remember approaches our table. She has long black hair and soft brown eyes. Lucy. Bugs' sister. "We've been looking for you all fucking day" She growls. Oh. Behind her are two other older girls. Lucky Day and Vivi Sykes, Vergil and Theo's sisters. "Come on" Lucy grabs Bugs by the back of her ratty Sex Pistols t-shirt and begins dragging her to the door. Not wanting to be dragged Verg and Theo give Ike and I helpless, confused looks and follows their siblings out of the coffee shop.

"What was that about?" I muse, sipping my coffee.

"Dunno" Ike says, he leans towards me and lets his dark bangs fall over his forehead.

"I guess it's just you and me huh" I smile and start chewing absentmindedly on a strand of my fire-engine-red hair.

And suddenly our eyes are locked and our faces are way too close for comfort. I can feel his hot breath my face and smell mint gum and coffee. His eyes are so goddamn crystalline. I gulp. Such a fucking _meaningful _look passes between us. "Hasn't always been that way?"

Before I even know what I'm saying I reply without missing a beat "Yeah"

And then he's holding my hand.

_I'm a stain, I'm a stain, I'm a stain, I'm a stain_

_Ugh..._

_I'm a stain, I'm a stain, I'm a stain, I'm a stain_

_Ugh..._

_Well he never bleeds and he never fucks_

_And he never leaves 'cause he's got bad luck._

_Well he never reads and he never draws._

_And he never sleeps 'cause he's got bad luck, yeah_

_I'm a stain_

_I'm a stain _

_I'm a stain _

_I'm a stain _

_I'm a stain _

_I'm a stain _

_I'm a stain _

_I'm a stain_

**The sexy, hot OC's baby ;D**

**Bugs Montgomery & Lucy**

**Theo Sykes & Vivi**

**Vergil Day & Lucky**

**Isabelle Layke**

**Laura McCarthy**

**Kuran Montri [Don't worry, next chapter when Star's with the Goths I'll introduce him ;D]**

**Hope Tompson**

**Christy & Nathan Morejon**

**Emilie Griffiths**

**Zora Cody**

**Taylor O'Neil**

**Nate McCormick **

**Addison McVim [Oh, do you want Addie to be the same age as Star and Ike and everyone in this fic?]**

**~Right. So that's 13 OC's. I'm accepting 2-3 more. Submit before it's too late babes ;D**

**R&R please ;]**


End file.
